callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sentry Gun
Trivia "Much like the Pave Low, only the first Sentry Gun to be called in adds to your killstreaks. Any other Sentry Guns called in the same game, by any team, will not add to killstreaks." I heard that as of the Stimulus Package map pack, Pavelows have been patched and now do count towards killstreaks. Maybe it's true for the Sentry Gun as well? Brainwasher5 15:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Pictures! BY BUT THE POWER OF THE INTERWEBS I COMMAND THEE TO FIND AND UPLOAD ANY PICTURES OF THY "SENTRY GUN"!!!! --Mishulover69 02:03, November 12, 2009 (UTC) sentrygun when i airdrop a sentry gun does it kills count to my killstreak? so can i get rewards whit sentry gun? Sentry counts towards Killstreak It appears that that kills from a Sentry Gun earned via a Killstreak (vs. via the Emergency Airdrop or Care Package) count further towards your active Killstreak even though they are airdropped. I've had this happen twice already, but I'm trying to confirm again. Roddie 04:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) They do not.. I've tested this. I used Sentry Gun, + Attack Heli + Pave Low I got 5 kills, Called in the Sentry gun, planted it, it got 2 more kills for me... I got nothing I killed 2 more players by my self, and I got Attack Helicopter then.--Razgriez 05:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I just confirmed it for the fifth time. Playing Ground War on XBL (this time it was on Quarry) -- I have Sentry Gun, Harrier Strike, and Chopper Gunner set. I earned the Sentry Gun after four kills (Hardline), set it up, and waited. Two kills (from the Sentry) later, I earned the Harrier. Unfortunately the match ended before I could let it try to earn four more kills, but it's definitely working for me. I've also tested this in Private Matches a bunch, and it works there, even though that's not a good test. Roddie 05:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Moving enemy sentries Seems someone has successfully picked up the sentry gun that appears in Exodus (though it is still controlled by the enemy). Can the same thing be done in multiplayer? Nayhem 01:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I've tried, but have never been able to pick up an enemy sentry gun. More fun to melee them from there anyways. :-) Roddie 00:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ALIENS I don't think the idea of an automated gun is so unique that it could be attributed to a particular movie or source. It's a pretty obvious application of sensor and robotics technology. - 20:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Invoking Killstreak Rewards *'There has not been a single mention of the actual process of invoking a killstreak reward i.e. how one actually obtains a sentry gun, etc. except to say how many kills without dying is required. Does a message magically appear? Which buttons are used? I asked this question on X-Box Live forum and the "so-called answers" were totally incomprehensible.' ' 01:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC)PeteMauss' Invoking Killstreak Rewards *'There has not been a single mention of the actual process of invoking a killstreak reward i.e. how one actually obtains a sentry gun, etc. except to say how many kills without dying is required. Does a message magically appear? Which buttons are used? I asked this question on X-Box Live forum and the "so-called answers" were totally incomprehensible.' ' 01:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC)PeteMauss' Underpowered in Black Ops? Let's face it, most people in black ops do not use this as one of their killstreaks. Most of the time when you encounter it its because someone got it randomly in a care package. But the reason people don't use it as a killstreak is because it isn't as effective as a lot of the other ones. It is so ridiculously easy for enemies to destroy or hijack the damn thing that it seems more of a liability than its worth. You can only get it through an airdrop, and that adds the danger of your crate being stolen. Even if you do get it and manage to get it set up, all the enemy has to do is chuck a grenade or flashbang it and then its nothing more than an ugly oversized paperweight. What the hell is even the point? As far as the 6 Killstreaks go, I think Mortar Team is superior. There's no danger of the enemy stealing it, and its not something they can just flashbang away. 07:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC) MW3 Sentry Gun differences The text of the page is inaccurate, saying it operates the same as the MW2 sentry gun. As a student of sentry tactics I can tell you this is not true: *Flashbangs and stun grenades are vastly more useful against MW3 sentries, actually disabling them for a good 5-10 seconds rather than simply slowing their ability to track a target. *They seem to be a lot more deadly. I'm not sure if they do more damage or lock onto enemies more quickly but they seem to kill people a lot sooner after they enter their field of fire compared to MW2. Beyond these two differences however they are very similar in function. I just wish I didn't have to airdrop them in all the time :I :Full of win TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 07:28, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : Trivia I was thinking, shouldn't there be a section for "General" Trivia? I was reading and notices that. I don't need a fancy signature. 14:02, March 20, 2012 (UTC)